


Here you come again, right into the spider's web

by tiny_sherbert



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Bottom Robin, Canon-Typical Violence, Electrocution, Gun Fucking, Gun Kink, I Don't Even Know, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Master/Slave, Oh fuck oh no, Please Don't Hate Me, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Slade Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-07-27 04:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_sherbert/pseuds/tiny_sherbert
Summary: Robin, having recovered from a spell of boredom in his daily life, goes out to search for crime to fight on his own. But, in a seemingly bad situation, he meets one of his most hated foes.Slade.[DISCONTINUED]





	1. We meet again, my little bird

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this! I'm excited about this new story so I hope you are too :)

"Titans," Robin started as he entered the main room, boots hitting the floor in a calculated rhythm. "We have a mission."

"When do we not?" Cyborg questioned, barely glancing over to the leader as he continued his conversation with Beast Boy. Robin grimaced, running a hand through his dark locks.

"Criminals are running amok, we have to take out a few and gather Intel on whoever sent them."

"Not that interesting," said Raven.

"Yes," Robin began to stomp out of the living room, holding his exhausted head in one hand. "Not many things have been interesting lately, have they?"

The leader trekked back to his room, flipping onto his bed as soon as it came into sight. The month had been full of boring missions, none of which lead him to any major foe. Just small criminals that wanted to get with the big names. Honestly, it was fucking tiring.

Robin sighed, resting his head on the sole pillow that found home on his bed. He thought, wished, for something to go bad. Something to mess up his daily routine of small town bad guys and give him a punch in the right direction.

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't bored as well.

But, here he sat; contemplating whether he should go out and be a hero for another night only to be ridiculed by the media once more, or just take a night to himself. He decided to go to Starfire for an answer, knowing she could give him the advice he truly needed.

He walked from his room to the familiar room down the hallway. Soon, Robin found himself knocking on the sliding door that led to his comrade's room. He walked into her room as soon she said 'come in'.

She sat on the edge of the bed, Silkie on her lap, an alien book in her hands. She turned her head to Robin's form completely, a soft, warm smile on her face.

"Yes, Robin?" Starfire asked, her beautiful orange skin shining in the moonlight. Her window illuminated the large room like it was nothing. It calmed the young man.

"I just needed some advice." Robin sat down, a common thing that Starfire taught him to do to relax him in this space. "You're the best at this sort of thing."

Starfire giggled, putting down the book with strange text on the front. "What is it you need?"

"Just," Robin sighed, not knowing how to pierce together his thoughts even though he'd been thinking hard about it for weeks. "Nothing is exciting anymore. I don't feel like I'm even fighting for justice anymore."

She nodded, a full understanding look on her face. She shuffled over to him, placing her hand on his. "Maybe you should just go on a solo mission, just go out and do whatever you want."

Robin thought, it sounded like a good idea to him. Just what he needed.

"Thanks, Starfire." He rushed out of the room, wanting to get his equipment as soon as possible.

He ran to his room, grabbing the utility belt off his desk and checking it quickly. Robin made his way to the living room, quickly saying goodbye before entering the elevator.

The elevator ride was short, since Cyborg upgraded everything in the tower.

"Foot is best, don't wanna ruin my stealth." Robin ran to the city, knowing he'll make it to the outskirts soon enough.

\--------------------

Robin found himself surrounded, the goons circling him easily. Of course it was easy for them, it was just a tiny warehouse barely two hours from the city. He looked around, watching each of the men as they slowly grew closer.

"Come fight me yourself, you bastard!" Robin yelled to the boss of the men, punching the closest one to begin the chain reaction of beatings.

"And why would I fight a little kid like you, huh?" He lit a cigar, throwing it in between his teeth and letting it balance like a pencil resting on a desk, tilting downward as if it were going to fall.

Robin whacked the next man, using his chest to propel him to the next target. He kicked the darker male, balancing his staff on the ground to twirl around and kicking the man directly in the face. He flipped backwards away from the herd growing closer. Robin faced the boss.

"If you even have respect for yourself, you'd fight me!" He yelled, hitting the next man. The group thinned, but there were more around than he imagined.

"'If you had respect for yourself', hm." A new voice spoke up, a gunshot sounding as the lights went out.

Robin dropped to the ground, hoping to use the darkness as camouflage. He listened to the gunshots that sounded out, shaking in fear. He wasn't scared, he just wasn't prepared. Not prepared for this.

Next thing he knew, he was bathed in light, the warehouse silent. He exhaled, blinking from under the mask. Robin looked around, looking for evidence of what happened. He stood up, dusting off his costume as he walked around.

His foot touched something. He looked down to be met with one of the goons on the ground. Only, dead. The culprit had to be whoever opened fire, Robin knew it.

"Did you think you could get away that easy, my little bird?"

Robin knew that voice.

The teen shoved his gloved hand into the utility belt, grabbing the batarang he always kept with him. But, he wasn't fast enough. His arm was caught mid-motion as he attempted to turn and attack.

"Was that supposed to be an attack?" The man chuckled, twisting Robin's arm behind his back with ease. "Seemed like a greeting to me."

"Stop.." Robin whimpered out weakly, grabbing the staff tightly with his left hand. He brought it behind him, trying to hit the bigger man with it.

"What are you trying to do, Robin?" He felt a sharp kick to his back, the impact forcing him to the ground. A foot got pressed against his upper back, holding him down, his face unable to move from it's spot.

Robin groaned, his grip lost on the staff. He looked around, not being able to find the weapon. The teen felt more pressure on his back, knowing the man was hovering over him.

Robin felt his head get pressed into dirty floor, the pressure making his head spin. He knew he could try to get away, but the sheer evil presence that radiated from his enemy terrified him.

"Stop," He tried to beg, but his voice barely came out. "Slade, please."

Slade laughed above him, pressing Robin's head into the warehouse. "You thought you could get rid of me, huh? Thought you were safe."

Robin tried to shake his head, he trembled.

"You have to know, boy." Slade's voice grew closer to Robin's pale ear. "I am more than strong. I am God himself, and you cannot stop me with a mere metal boomerang."

The utility belt slipped from around Robin's waist, leaving him almost completely to the mercy of Slade. "You fucking monster-"

Slade gripped Robin's hair, pulling it into the air before slamming the teenager's face back into cement floor.

"You dare curse at me?" Slade slammed his once more, watching as Robin's blood started to flow out of his nose. "After all I made you?"

Slade stood back up, kicking Robin's body so he rested on his back. The mercenary stomped down onto his stomach repeatedly, relishing in the cries and groans that flew from the younger's mouth.

Slade stopped, straddling the smaller boy. He gripped the spiky hair again, pulling Robin up to give him the most pain as possible.

"Apologize."

Robin stayed silent for a few moments, catching his breath after the attack. Slade backhanded him, making the Titan's leader tremble even more.

"I'm sorry, Slade."

He smirked under his mask, holding Robin's face and forcing him to face him. "Good little bird."


	2. There sat evil. Unwithering evil.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin is trapped with Slade as the night grows older. He finds himself in a serious position of fear and terror beyond that of what he felt before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There is rape to an underage boy in this chapter, also this entire this has violence. Read at your own risk.
> 
> Please enjoy.

Robin couldn't move. Rather, he decided not to move. Slade scanned his body over and over again, Robin could feel his eyes washing him. A shiver ran down his spine, the uncomfortable situation aiding in the terror.

"Slade," Robin started, using his arms to cover up his smaller, less muscular body. "Please let me go. The Titans are probably looking for me by now."

Slade's eyes became slits from beneath the mask, eyeing the boy like prey. "You really think they care?"

Robin looked away, knowing that leaving his imagination to Slade was a catalyst for disaster. He knew. He had to focus on escaping.

There were no escapes. None. Just the warehouse door that Slade currently stood in front of. He was trapped.

"Slade, I'm not here to play your fucking games again." Robin stood, readying his stance for battle. "I'm sick of you."

Slade didn't budge from his standing position, he barely looked fazed by Robin's new stance. "You flatter me so much, Dick. Go ahead, lay a punch on me."

"You're pissing me off, Slade."

The man chuckled, low and terrifying. He tapped his foot, causing a scowl on Robin's beaten face.

Robin grit his teeth. He ground himself in his shoes and ran towards the criminal. Without his staff and utility belt, he would have to stay with melee attacks. Close range could cost him his life though. He was in a dilemma.

With a battle cry, he tried to punch the man in front of him. Time seemed to slow as he grew closer. Robin could move his eyes faster than his body, he looked around. He could see Slade's feet move in his direction. Slade's knee forced its way into Robin's colored suit, aimed directly for the boy's stomach.

Robin's spit flew into the air from the impact, his body curling into the kneecap of the criminal. He felt his gloved fist get grabbed by a bigger hand. The anchor held him in place as the pain spread throughout his torso.

"You're pathetic." Robin couldn't think straight, the slow pain dulling his senses. He could feel himself get lifted, as if he was nothing heavier than a feather.

His back hit the ground with a loud thud, his head hitting the cement harder than he had felt in awhile. The last time he felt anything that hurt this much was when Batman had gotten him stuck in a crumbling building. But, this hurt his pride even more.

"I had hoped you would've grown from the brat you used to be." Slade kicked his head to the side, enjoying the way Robin cried out in pain. "I missed your cries, my bird."

"Fu...ck you," Robin whimpered out weakly, feeling his consciousness start to fade out from the beatings he received.

"You're so weak, my pretty little bird." Slade laughed. "No wonder the Titans aren't looking for you. I doubt they even noticed."

"You shut up about them!"

Slade stomped on Robin's left hand, grinding his shoe into the glove until the boy was screaming in pain. The mercenary stomped and stomped and stomped on the hand.

"You're trying to tell me what to do? You think you can tell me what do? I would think that the Bat would have ingrained better manners into brats like you." Slade said, holding his foot in the air just inches above Robin's torso. "I suppose I'll have to ingrain them into you myself."

Robin whined, the only thing that could flow out his mouth in this state.

"So cute." He cooed, pressing his heel into Robin's groin. He pressed enough to give the boy some pleasure, not enough to cause any more injury.

Robin's head spun in pain and pleasure, not wanting to give Slade the reaction he wanted. He gripped Slade's ankle in an attempt to stop the pressure growing on his dick.

"Fuck, stop it! Stop it, you fucking monster!" He screamed.

"Ah," Slade laughed, grinding his shoe into the boy more and more. "You're hard."

Robin looked down and dreaded the image. He could clearly see the outline of his hard dick underneath Slade's boot. His face paled as the horror set in.

"Leave me alone," Robin whispered, fear laced in his voice. "Please, Slade."

"What are the chances? Little Robin got horny from getting his dick stepped on."

"You're just belittling me, Slade. It's not going to work."

He chuckled. "I'm guessing you'll take care of it if I leave, right? Not gonna happen, baby bird."

Robin gasped as more pressure was forced onto his crotch, he tried to pry Slade's foot off, but it didn't work. "Slade! Please!"

"I bet being the leader of the Titan kids leaves you with no time to take care of your libido, hm?" Robin couldn't help but nod, thinking of how Slade could beat him more if he felt displeased.

"You're so cute like this, birdie. Don't worry, I'll take care of you." Slade stomped on the boy's hard cock, growing more arrogant as Robin screamed in pain. "I love your screams."

Robin's body grew limp from the pain. He groaned in pain as the air became harder to breathe. The boy could barely make out Slade's figure moving away from his body on the ground. 

Next thing he knew, Slade was pulling his tights down to his ankles with little difficulty. Robin came to his senses, moving around hurriedly away from Slade's body. He tried and tried and tried, attempting to back away from his nemesis.

"Fucking brat." Slade gripped him by the throat, holding him down so only his legs could squirm. Robin could feel less and less air coming to his airways. Robin's eyes were watery, his throat becoming dry.

Slade prodded at his entrance, Robin's heart dropped, his chest grew cold in fear. He felt something start to enter him, something cold and slender.

All he could do was whimper out. Slade still kept an iron grip around his throat, holding him down.

"I guessed that you might want your little staff back, my bird. Here you go." Slade pushed the staff as far as he felt it should go, relieving some pressure off of Robin's neck to let him catch some air. He pulled it out again and thrust it back inside quickly.

Robin soon found his words. "I don't want it! Please Slade, please let me go!" He screamed. His voice came out in quick moans and breathy sighs, music to Slade's ears.

With a final thrust, Robin came strings of white on his costume. Slade relaxed his grip completely as Robin heaved in gulps of air. Robin could barely think, his orgasm engulfing most of his mind. 

Slade slid the metal staff out of Robin's hole, resulting in a wince from the boy. He threw the hero's utility belt onto his messy stomach, not caring for the pool of white that it fell in.

As Robin regained some of his senses, Slade spoke, "Clean yourself up, Titan boy. I'll be seeing you around."

"Like hell you will," Robin groaned out, trying to lift himself off the ground. His body fell to the floor, his weak legs the cause. 

Slade scanned him, searching for anything related to strength or power in the tired boy. He gripped Robin's chin and lifted the Teen Titan's leader's face to meet his face.

"Unless you want your little friends to get hurt, you'll be waiting for me to fuck your pretty little brains out." Robin grit his teeth and held his tongue. "Which do you care about more? Your dignity or your friends?"

Robin knew he expected an answer, it was how he worked. He wouldn't be let free if he didn't let himself get played into Slade's evil hands. He locked eyes with Slade's behind his mask, knowing a sign of confidence made it even better for the villian.

"My friends."

"Now," Slade said as he dropped Robin's small face. "What do you say?"

Robin sat in silence for a moment, not knowing exactly what the man wanted to hear.

"I'll wait for you, Slade."

"Good boy. I'll see you soon."


	3. Indoctrination is truely a virture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin sees himself home and is quickly questioned about the mission. He runs away to his room to only see Slade waiting to push his little bird further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a quick mention of a rape kink so if that disturbs you, please skip over that part. Slade is basically a pedo omg

Robin's disheveled clothes matched his mood. He feared the safety of the Titans, knowing Slade could attack at any given moment if he fucked up. The mercenary was like that; a man who's temper redefined temper, a petty jackass. 

Yet, he was excited. After being drowned in meaningless work all day and night, he finally found himself a formidable opponent. Slade had the best and worst timing in Robin's opinion, and this encounter surely proved it.

Robin walked in from elevator, met with some of the girls on the couch almost directly in front of the closing doors. Bumblebee quickly looked to the teen, gasping as soon as she saw the state of Robin.

"Holy shit! Dick, what happened?" She practically hollered. Only then did he realize the darkening sky outside.

Robin sighed as his legs gave out from underneath him, unraveling his will at once. "I'm guessing you just got back from your mission overseas." He tried to joke, but the burning sensation in his eyes completely contradicted his cracking voice. "Fuck," Robin whispered.

Apparently Bumblebee's yell attracted more Titans to the living room from the various rooms. Soon, Beastboy and Cyborg had helped the leader onto the couch as he teared up under his iconic mask. 

"What happened?" Raven sat before him, Bumblebee to her left.

"I went out, that's all."

"You didn't just 'go out', Dick. You're crying and you can barely stand," Cyborg added, draping his body over the top of the couch.

Robin grit his teeth, knowing telling the Titans about what happened could potentially lead to their death. "I managed to walk my way here though." He couldn't even relish in the sassy nature of his words before someone worried about him again.

"You're not okay, Robin." He wasn't even sure who spoke. Too worried about the future of his comrades if he spilled anything about him and Slade. Pride wasn't even a part of it anymore.

Slade was waiting for him, who knows if he was watching him right now? Observing how he deflected the collection of heroes and their sympathy.

Maybe Slade would give him a treat if he was good enough without needing to be taught 'manners'.

But he couldn't think of that. He was too ashamed to think about that bastard now.

"I'm going to bed, don't follow me to my room." Robin almost sprinted to his room, locking it immediately after he entered. He slid down, his forehead complete in contact with the metal door.

"I hate my life." Robin groaned, curling into a fetal position on his barely furnished room. All that populated the small room was his bed, a lamp, a clothing rack, and a dresser. It was all he needed, yet it felt like the more barren it was, the more it ate at his soul.

"I fucking hate my life!" He screamed, punching the door with all his strength. He winced only seconds later, feeling all the pain from earlier reappear.

All he could do was sob, tearing off the uncomfortable mask and throwing it somewhere in the room. His ass hurt like hell, but that was to be expected.

Before Robin could calm down, he heard the window slide open, releasing cold air into the room. Robin quickly turned his head to the window, gasping at the sight. "Slade," he said weakly, almost begging him to leave him alone.

"Hello, my bird." Slade chuckled, a deep chuckle. "You did so good at keeping your little friends from finding out."

"Why are you here? Why did you watch me?" Robin asked.

"Might want to cover your face, boy." Robin forgot he was an enemy, forgot he could see his face without the mask. "I told you I was going to see you again, I never said I would take a few weeks."

"Get out of my room, you can't stay here." Robin covered his face with his small hands.

"I can't?" Slade stepped down from the banister, his boots hitting the floor hard. "Then why am I still here?"

Slade walked over to the collapsed boy. He knelt down, his body still shadowing Robin. "Because you don't listen," Robin whispered, peeking at him through the gaps between his fingers.

Slade laughed. Like a predator enjoying his prey's attempts to save its life.

A knock sounded at the door, cutting the villain's laugh off. 

"Robin?" Starfire asked, obviously worried from her voice. Robin would have melted in the sound of her golden voice if Slade didn't grip his wrists. Hard. He whimpered out in pain.

"Are you okay in there?"

Slade pulled Robin into his chest, his mouth next to the teenager's ear. He whispered, "Tell her to leave."

"Why?" Robin whispered back, struggling against the grip that Slade trapped him in.

"If you don't," Slade swiftly switched from two arms to just one, the other reaching for his holster. "I'll shoot her."

Robin's face paled, his stomach tightened, his breath hitched. He knew Slade wasn't joking. Slade never jokes. He looked up at the mask covering Slade's face, terrified.

"Robin?" Starfire knocked again, bringing Robin out of his daze.

Slade's mask stared down at him. "I'm fine. Thank you, Starfire."

"Are you sure?" She suddenly asked, almost hopeful he'll let her in.

"Hurry up, Robin." Slade whispered, closer to Robin's ear. Robin moaned before covering his mouth completely. "Oh?" He could hear Slade's smirk.

"I'm sure, Star. Go to sleep!"

"You like it when I close to your ears." Slade muttered, less of a question, more of him setting the statement in stone. Robin waited for Starfire's footsteps to echo away before pushing himself away from Slade completely, finding new strength in his arms.

"You fucking asshole." Robin bounced to his feet, looking around the room for any ways to attack the man.

"Says the one that's hard." Robin looked down in disdain, seeing the bulge once more. He glared at Slade. "Seems like you like it when you're powerless. Maybe it's just me, but I think you have a liking for rape."

Dick's cheeks flushed. "It's a normal reaction to stimulation. Get out of the tower."

Slade stood too, dusting himself off. Why didn't Robin just attack him now? Why was he so scared to move his legs and kick the bastard out the window.

"I'm surprised at how well you obeyed me earlier. I thought you would scream for help." He grew closer, Robin felt paralyzed. "You could've ganged up on me with your Titan friends, but you couldn't think of that, huh?" He shook in fear, replaying the words over and over in his head as they strolled out of Slade's mouth.

"Shut up." Robin barely whispered, not being able to move anything but his mouth.

"I could make you kill someone if I wanted to. You probably would if you wanted to keep those brats safe." Robin couldn't think of ever killing a person, much less for this mercenary. "Wouldn't you?"

Yet he still nodded, knowing it was what Slade wanted.

The man bent down slightly, just barely bending his body to reach Dick's earlobe. He pressed one of his many guns into Robin's lower navel, right where his pants had been pulled down for the attack only a few hours earlier.

"I expect words to come out of your pretty little mouth when I ask you a question, Grayson." Slade whispered into his ear. Robin couldn't help but shiver.

"I know."

"If you knew, why didn't you use your words?" Robin shrugged. Slade pressed the gun further into the visible skin. 

"I don't know," Robin whispered.

"I guess it's useless to ask you questions like that." Slade reached for Robin's messy black hair, gripping it roughly. He held it tight, "You'd kill for your friends, right?"

"Yes."

"And if I told you to kill the Bat?" Dick's breath hitched, he should've expected this.

"I..I couldn't.." Slade shoved him down to the floor, disappointed in the decision the boy had made.

"I guess we'll have to change that too."


	4. The gates of Hell are opening, don't be late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin has found enough energy to leave his room after Slade's visit. Still fearing the villian's power, Robin steers clear of any potential threats. Until, Slade calls out to him.

Dick didn't care enough to cry anymore.

  
Throughout the week, he couldn't even step outside his room. He was too scared to walk to the kitchen, fearing he'd come into contact with Starfire. Rather, any of the Titans could lead to a potential threat from Slade. That, or Slade could just kill them in the night. Who knows what he could do if Robin angered him?

  
After a month, Robin finally mustered enough courage to step outside his room. He hadn't lost any weight; Raven left food outside the door every night. Well, Raven and Beast Boy. Garfield had always managed to announce himself whenever he dropped off food.

  
"Leave me alone." That's all Robin had been saying today. Well that, and, "I'm fine."

  
And each time, he could see the want to push further on all of his friends' faces. He couldn't even look at Starfire's, not bringing himself to talk to the girl. He wasn't even sure if he could talk to anyone else freely. He wasn't sure if he was being watched right now.

  
But, when Cyborg cornered him in the kitchen, he knew he couldn't run away. Here Cyborg was, his large body blocking any exits that the acrobat would usually be able to squeeze through.

  
"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Robin asked, using his arms to push the bigger teen's metal body. He didn't budge. "I just wanted an apple."

  
"You've been acting strange since you came home last month."

  
"And why is that such a big deal? Garfield came home like that before." Robin leaned against the glass, hoping he could find a way out of this situation.

  
"Beast boy saw a severed arm during a bank heist. I need to know why you're acting the same way."

  
Robin laughed dryly. "I'm fine. I just don't feel good." He didn't even try to push Cyborg away, knowing he'd just tire himself out. "Hand me an apple, please."

  
Cyborg ignored his demand. "You were fine last month before you left. What happened on your 'mission's? Was it Brother Blood again? Did Batman need you to do something?"

  
Robin's phone buzzed, he didn't realize he had it attached on the utility belt. He looked down to see what caused the vibration.

  
_'I'm watching your every move, baby bird.'_

  
Robin froze where he stood. 

  
"What is it?" Cyborg asked, looking on, waiting for Robint to talk. He reached for the phone but Robin snatched it away.

  
It vibrated again. This time, only a few words on the circular screen.

  
_'Leave the tower.'_

  
Robin looked up to Cyborg's eye, holding his gaze there until the words he wanted to say came to his mouth. "I have to go."

  
"What?"

  
"I have to go. Alfred got hurt during an attack from the Joker." Robin said, cringing inwardly as he lied. He moved quickly to continue the lie.

  
"Oh shit, do you need help?" Robin was surprised to see how fast Cyborg's suspicions dropped. He shook his head 'no', fixing his costume before saying one last thing to the teenager.

  
"Batman doesn't trust a lot of people into the cave, tell the Titan's I'll be gone for a while."

  
Robin ran to the elevator, feeling his steps to be a bit unstable, bit still stable enough to keep him running to his destination. His heart couldn't handle running around like Slade's pet.

  
Another buzz.

  
'_There's a car out front. Get in.'_

  
Robin saw the car as soon as he stepped out onto the lawn. He climbed into the backseat, scrambling to find a comfortable spot on one of the seats.

  
He sat in the car as it drove away from the tower, he watched as he was lead driven into the rougher part of town. 

  
Robin recognized the area he was driven to. The warehouse where he met Slade again. He bit into his thumb, nervously gnawing into the skin until he felt pain.

  
The car stopped in front of the warehouse, waiting for Robin to exit. He thanked the driver, even though his tone was weary and shaking.

  
He walked to the large doors, waiting for another instruction to tell him what to do from here. He got nothing.

  
Robin pushed the doors open, a small grunt as he did so. Boxes and boxes populated the large, nearly barren space. He closed the doors behind him, thinking it would please Slade. 

  
He explored the place with his eyes, quickly observing the area. Boot steps hit the cement, it felt oddly familiar. Slade was the culprit.

  
"Do you intend to fight me?" Slade questioned, keeping some distance between him and Robin.

  
Dick wasn't sure if it was for Slade's safety or his.

  
"I'll fight until you leave me and my friends alone."

  
Slade hummed, barely muffled by his mask. "You should know I have the control here. If you want to keep your friends safe," he said. "You'll do what I say."

  
Robin took a step backwards, his heart conveying an emotion he wasn't used to. A mix of fear and..excitement?

  
"Little boys like you are why I gave up on teaching my ways." Another step. "If only you'd be a good little hero and sacrifice yourself for your friends."

  
"Or what?"

  
"I'll destroy everything you love." Robin didn't know if it was just an empty threat. He didn't want to risk it. Slade was in front of him in an instant.

  
"Your answer?"

  
Robin thought for a moment, biting his tongue.

  
"Fine."

  
Slade smiled, even though the boy couldn't see it. He brought his gloved hands to Robin's face and tore off his mask, leaving Dick completely to his mercy.

  
"Take off your clothes."

  
"Why?"

  
A hand came across his bare face, almost knocking him off his feet. "No questions, you don't deserve that privilege."

  
"Okay," Robin whispered.

  
"Wrong."

  
"Then what? Slade? Mister? Master?" Robin did it as a joke, hoping he could knock Slade off his rhythm. "Sir?"

  
"There it is. What a good little bird." Slade rubbed the area he had hit, soothing the pain. Robin could ask for more if it was anyone else, even Brother Blood. "Strip."

  
He obeyed, a bit hesitant. Only responding with, "Yes sir."

  
Slade watched the boy undress. Watched as his pale skin slowly showed itself to him. Robin could feel the heavy gaze following his movements. He shivered as he threw his top down onto the floor of the warehouse.

  
"Continue."

  
Robin took off his boots and socks, stepped out of his pants, and plopped his utility belt onto the heap. 

  
"Get on your knees." Robin bit his lip, resisting the urge to question his motive. He kept his mouth shut.

  
Slade tied his wrists behind his back. Tight. He walked around to Robin's front, eyeing the almost naked man.

"Back to the wall over there," Slade said, pointing to the wall close by. Robin obeyed, keeping his bare back against it.

  
"Fucking pedophile." Robin sneered, spitting on Slade's boot.

  
He felt a swift kick hit his face, tossing his body to the side as he moved through the aftershocks. Pain racked the left side of Robin's face, right along his cheekbone where Slade aimed. He coughed up some spit, catching his breath.

  
Slade held Robin by his throat, his foot grinding into the teen's skin. "I'm no pedophile. I'm only interested in you, Grayson." He pressed further onto Robin's windpipe, watching him squirm as he tried to bring his tied hands from behind him to protect himself. "I haven't touched you like those fat old men that prey on pretty boys like you would. Shouldn't you thank me? I could rape that little hole of yours until you remember my shape, but I haven't."

  
He released Robin, letting him breathe. "Thank me," Slade ordered, no longer holding the patient tone he once had. Robin shook his head, coughing against the wall.

  
Slade felt flames under his skin, burning his cool composure. He pushed Robin closer to the wall, making the boy hit his head hard.

  
Slade grabbed a knife from his suit, using it to tear Robin's underwear in half. He tossed it to the side before gripping the teen's hardening cock.

  
"Fucking brat," Slade said through gritted teeth, pumping Robin's shaft roughly. Robin couldn't help but release strangled moans at the friction. "Of course you're getting off on this."

  
The teenager screamed as Slade gripped his dick tighter and tighter and tighter. He pumped him one last time before letting go. He backed away, admiring Robin's pale, painfully hard cock.

  
"You'll learn, Grayson. I'm quite a good teacher."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed to write this shit to get rid of my Sad Boi mood after watching HxH for the second time :(((
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this!!


	5. Uncharacteristic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin is stuck with Slade, whether he likes it or not.
> 
> And maybe, he does like it. Just a bit.

"I'll fucking kill you!" Robin spat, holding his head low. Slade gripped the boy's hair, throwing his knuckles into the wall, exposing Dick's face. Robin's skin reddened as Slade scanned him over, examining him as he tried to shrug the man off. "Perv..pervert."

Slade couldn't believe the sight below him, he could barely contain the large grin that was growing on his masked face.

Robin's cheeks were flushed, his mouth leaking drool, and his eyes full of lust. The boy squirmed until the gaze, his chest growing pink. Dick exhaled, attempting to throw his head back down to escape the embarrassment.

He failed.

Slade let go of the boy's hair, letting out a dry chuckle as he walked away from Robin. He pulled out a phone before dialing a number and waiting for an answer.

Robin watched while Slade talked into his phone. He struggled to exhale, the heat crawling up his body too over every inch of him. Slade soon finished his call, shoving the phone into his pocket before tugging one of his gloves off.

He walked back to Robin, "It's your lucky day, bird. You're staying with me for the time being." Robin inwardly groaned.

Slade grew closer to Robin, grasping his chin gently. He pulled Dick's face to his, only a few millimeters between them. Robin grimaced, yet still tried to close the distance between them. Slade held him there, not flinching as Robin attempted to yank the mercenary closer.

"How uncharacteristic, Dick."

"Shut the fuck up," Robin whispered, his face redder than a tomato.

Slade hummed, pressing his thumb into Robin's lips, smirking at the death glare he received. He pushed into the cavern, opening up his mouth. His thumb stayed still in Robin's mouth, relaxing before he replaced it with his index and middle fingers.

Slade shoved his fingers deeper into Robin's mouth, relishing how the boy choked around the digits. He pulled them out slowly, pushing them in every few seconds. Robin bit down onto Slade's fingers, grinding his teeth into the skin until he tasted blood. 

Slade pulled his fingers out, examining the bleeding digits with a cold stare. He shoved his fingers as deep as he could, letting the blood seep from his skin into Robin's wet mouth.

"Isn't my blood tasty, Grayson?" Robin choked as Slade's fingers moved around. "Animals like you love to taste blood, huh?"

Slade gripped Robin's dick again, stroking it with his gloved hand. He could tell that the Grayson boy couldn't take another few harsh attacks, so he opted to avoid that.

He wanted the boy awake for everything, of course.

Slade could see Robin struggle to not choke on his fingers. He could see how much pleasure he was receiving. It was exciting.

Slade pulled his fingers out one last time, satisfied to see little blood still seeping out. Robin moaned out quietly as Slade kept pumping his dick relentlessly.

"Who's the pervert now, Dick Grayson?" Slade asked, giving a tight pump to Robin. The boy arched into the mercenary's touch, too blinded by pleasure to think about anything else.

Robin's whimpers, moans, and cries filled the once silent warehouse. He could barely think.

Slade pulled on him one more time, to Robin's dismay.

He reached into his holster, grabbing the gun he always kept on him. Without a second thought, the gun was between Robin's eyes, pointed directly at him. Slade pulled off his mask, knowing that Robin couldn't do anything to him, even if he tried.

"Since I'm not keeping you around for long, let's have some fun." Slade aimed the gun at the wall to his right, shooting it. Robin cowered in front of him, never feeling fear like this before. "What do you say, Titan boy?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter! So much has been going on and I had a lot to do in a short period of time.
> 
> I'll try to write more later on!!


	6. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin has been with Slade for weeks, even months. As time passes, he realizes something: Slade hasn't made a move on him.
> 
> Will today be his unlucky day?

Minutes passed like a fleeting bird, almost flying away from Robin's grasp. He held his breath as his body was slowly submerged in the darkness of the pool. He waited, knowing the exercise would take exactly five minutes to complete. It had only just begun.

Robin looked around, examining his surroundings. In front of him; a gun, a deagle to be exact, only five meters away. To the left; a sack, known to be filled with soil or cement, depending on how hard Slade wanted it to be for him. To the right; the exit. He could leave the pool, but it'll still be a challenge.

Slade was waiting on a chair in a different room, still watching Robin from cameras. Cameras he still couldn't find, if they even existed. If the boy walked into the room empty handed, it'll be another punishment. Robin had had enough of those in the past two months.

The ball chain that was attached to his leg was the least of his worries. He had to wait for the bell before he could begin. Slade could ring the bell whenever he pleased, keeping Robin on a leash until he felt enough pity. That could be in the first thirty seconds, or the first minute, or even four minutes and thirty-three seconds in and make Robin rush to inevitability lose and beg for more time. Slade didn't care for begging, he'd still toy with Robin until the boy was a new being.

Robin hadn't thought about his friends since training started. "_ Dogs don't have time for friends _", Slade would always say. Yet, passing in the halls, the news channel always played. Day in, day out.

Slade was taunting him. Making him watch as the Titans desperately search for their leader only to fall short. Watch as they questioned every villain, only to get more frustrated.

Slade was messing with his mind. He was left alone with his thoughts, the first time since morning training. Between sleeping, eating, and training, he had little time to think. Only obey.

Robin waited quietly. Bubbles threatened to flew through the air. Breathing was getting harder. Had he missed the bell? His hearing had gotten better, he couldn't have. He looked toward the clock, worried for the time wasted.

Three minutes, fifty-eight seconds.

Damnit.

Robin made a break for the gun, knowing what to do in this exercise. He was somewhat slowed by the ball chain, but he still made it.

Four minutes, ten seconds.

The boy turned quickly, as soon as the sack was in sight, he shot. The soil exploded into the water, dirting the once clear liquid. Robin squinted his eyes, swimming toward the brown mess. He blindly grabbed the water, waiting to feel the warm key that unlocked his chain.

Four minutes, thirty-six seconds.

The key wasn't there.

Robin wanted to scream, curse, _ anything _. But the strength he once had betrayed him. He couldn't keep this up for long.

Finally, the key found its way into Robin's hand. He quickly brought his ankle to his hand, unlocking it with ease. Only one thing was left to do. He looked at the clock again.

Four minutes, forty-two seconds.

He couldn't make it.

Still, he searched the dirt again, faster without the hindrance. The item he was looking for: his collar.

There, at the bottom of the pool, it was floating down. He swam hurriedly, snatching it and making his way to the ladder.

Robin didn't think he could climb a ladder as fast as he did. But, here he was, gasping for air at the edge of the pool.

A round of applause. An unnatural alarm somehow quieter than the soft sound. Robin coughed, eyeing where the noise came from. Slade was on the bench. He was never on the bench.

Robin immediately opened his hand showing off his collar. The chain was warm and wet, dripping with disinterest.

"Thank you, sir." Robin tried to rise to his knees, trying to show some respect. He was too tired.

"Did I ring the bell?"

Robin knew this would come up. He shook his head. Slade walked closer with heavy steps.

"Do you take me for a joke? I work to build you into something new and you disobey ** _again_ **?" Slade growled out, a sneer on his face.

"I'm sorry, sir." Robin knew excuses would put him in a worse position.

"I haven't touched your body with my own hands, maybe that's the only way you can learn." Robin stilled, eyes wide. "Oh? Am I correct?"

Now, Dick is no virgin. The Titans would get lonely, especially Garfield and Victor, and he'd be the first choice. Cyborg and Beast Boy took him as nothing more than a fleshlight, but that was fine for a boredom cure.

But this. This was different. Slade isn't seeking a quick hookup for the night, he demands Robin's submission and he will get it.

"Room." Robin quickly got up, automatically going to the punishment room. He was kept from the other students and staff, an entire hall just for him. Punishment, bedroom, exercise room, kitchen, library, and Slade's extra room.

As he passed by his room, he noted that there was still a stack of clothes in the corner. The library a door down held an entire mountain of books, still there from when Slade made him do a one-handed handstand on top of the highest mountain and recite the first fifty pages of a book without stuttering.

The punishment room lie just ahead. He turned into the doorway, walking to the center of the room and kneeling. Slade entered after, going straight for the wall of weapons to beat Robin with.

He pulled out a riding crop. Stomping over to Robin's figure. The impact landed with a soft crack, hitting Dick's shoulder. He cried out, shaking as the crop left his body.

"Shirt."

Robin discarded the material, tossing the white, almost translucent top to the floor.

Slade hummed. "Everything off." Robin was terrified, this had never happened before. At most, it was one or the other.

"I'm fucking you today, need to teach you a lesson."

Robin moaned as the crop hit his thigh, trying to stay calm and still but failing.

"Fuck! Slade!" He screamed, knowing no one could hear him. The room was so far away.

Slade grabbed him roughly, pulling him to a chair placed in the far corner of the room. Robin struggled. He scratched at Slade's back, making no marks in the leather. He thought to scream, but that could just make things worse for me.

Slade slapped him, stalling Robin's brain for a quick second. He was slammed into the wooden chair, hearing the wood creak and groan from the action. Robin felt Slade's gloves press against his throat, slowly squeezing the pale neck until he was clawing at the leather.

"Please!" He cried out, listening to the heavy breathing of Slade as he pulled out his dick. He couldn't look down, scared. Slade was never like this, he always had self control. What changed?

Slade shoved his cock into Robin, relishing in the tight heat. Luckily, one of Robin's exercises was to stretch himself nightly in case Slade wanted to play with tha thg to build resistance to pleasure. This wasn't pleasant at all.

The mix rough thrusting and choking clouded Robin's mind, no matter how much it hurt. He could barely cry, feeling filled by the giant cock of Slade. Bigger than Garfield's and Victor's combined. He felt so full, like his stomach was ready to be filled to the brim by Slade's cum.

"Please stop…" Robin pleaded. Slade squeezed harder, strangling the boy.

"No."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Im back. Im so so so so sorry for leaving for so long but my computer broke after i posted the last chapter and im too broke for a new one lol
> 
> Anyway, i hope you enjoyed

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, i got my life together and shit and tried to better my writing. When i rewatched the orginal Teen Titans series, i wanted to write about Robin getting beat around a bit lmao. Okay, i love TT but im sorryyyyy


End file.
